Leon Kellogg
Leon Kellogg (ur. 12 stycznia 2043r.) - Półolbrzym urodzony w Islandii na terenach gór Fjallabak i Landmannalaugar. Historia Leon Kellogg urodził się 12 stycznia 2043 roku jako syn angielskiego czarodzieja o imieniu Maximilian oraz olbrzymki, która ma na imię Aðalsteina i zamieszkuje wyspę zwaną Islandią. Zamieszkiwał również ten sam kraj u boku swoich rodziców jednakże w odizolowanym od ludzi miejscu a dokładnie na terenach gór Fjallabak i Landmannalaugar. Tam żył również inny olbrzym, leniwy i brzydki, który jak w sumie większość olbrzymów uwielbiał wszystkie magiczne przedmioty. Ten je również kolekcjonował. Leon będąc w jego towarzystwie zyskał informacje na temat magicznych właściwości przedmiotów oraz surowców, z których zostało mu zabrane nieco inteligencji, której i tak na tamten wiek nie miał zbyt wiele. Od rodziców nauczył się przetrwania oraz liczenia tylko na samego siebie. W sumie to tylko ojciec go nauczał gdyż matka była olbrzymką i nie miała chęci odchodzenia gdzieś dalej ani tym bardziej rozmowy. Olbrzymi to głupie stosunkowo istoty. Warto również wspomnieć o tym co się działo podczas jego dorastania. Otóż miała tam miejsce bardzo ciekawa sytuacja kiedy to podczas gotowania obiadu w ogromnym kotle włożył rękę na krótką chwilę do wrzącej wody, która go oczywiście poparzyła jednak w tym momencie objawiła mu się Jego magiczna moc. Stało to się w ten sposób, że nagle ze stalaktytu (żyli w takim domku w środku jaskini, zaś krótki kawałek prowadził przez ową jaskinię) spłynęła na niego zimna woda, która dała mu wielką ulgę. Zawsze mógł włożyć rękę w śnieg lecz wtedy mogłoby mu się wdać zakażenie lub coś w tym stylu a po za tym w jaskini śnieg nie pada. Tak wyglądało jego objawienie mocy w wieku 7 lat. Pewnego dnia nastąpił czas kiedy musiał się przenieść z Islandii do innego kraju jakim była Anglia i było to w wieku 10 lat. Oczywiście matka została. Pojechał sam dwu i półmetrowy syn z ponad półtora metrowym ojcem. Wyglądało to co najmniej komicznie. W wieku 11 lat dostał list ze szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, który zapraszał go do uczestnictwa w tejże szkole. Oczywiście, że ojciec wraz z synem się zgodzili lecz były pewne objawy jak można potraktować kogoś takiego jak on w takiej niesamowitej szkole. Jednakże ten sobie pomyślał, że nie jest jedynym półolbrzymem na świecie i pewnie nie pierwszym w tej szkole. Więc udał się na "Pokątną" i tam zakupił odpowiednie szaty (oczywiście szewc musiał zrobić je od nowa, gdyż nie ma rozmiarów dla półolbrzymów), różdżkę jak i podręczniki. Stało się... Leon przepłynął łódką na drugi brzeg a potem udał się do Wielkiej Sali. Wszyscy uczniowie patrzyli na niego z ogromnym przerażeniem. - Na głowę założyli mu mały kapelut, który powiedział w jakim domu ma on się znajdować. Charakter Leon to osoba, która woli się trzymać swojej lojalnej paczki. Często jednak sam zaczepia innych by się zaprzyjaźnić lecz nie traktuje ich jako swoich kolegów, którym może się wyżalić. Nie lubi kiedy ktoś ma inne poglądy niż on, gdyby był na swoim podwórku to nawet mógłby kogoś takiego powalić lecz szkoła stanowi barierę przez co się niezbyt często bije. Ma on ukryte marzenie by ludzie go potraktowali zgodnie z tym jaki jest. W Hogwarcie spotkał już kilka takich osób, które chętnie mu pomagały i nie szydziły z niego (były to głównie dziewczyny). Generalnie to potrafi radzić sobie samemu i woli to niż pomoc od drugiej osoby. Zdarzy się jednak iż ta pomoc jest potrzebna a wtedy ciężko jest u niego, gdyż tak samo nie lubi prosić kogoś o coś, tym bardziej o dobrą rękę. Ojciec nauczył go jednak szacunku wobec starszych osób jak i sprytnego myślenia oraz bycia przebiegłym i czujnym w każdej chwili bo niebezpieczeństwo może czyhać tuż za rogiem. Osoba, która go nie szanuję niech nie oczekuje lepszego zdania o nim samym. Tak naprawdę jest to bardzo wrażliwa osoba i bierze ona wszystko do siebie. Nie jest to osoba głupia jak niektórzy mogą myśleć. Posiada wrażliwość artystyczną, często można go spotkać w rogu kiedy słucha sobie muzyki lub sam sobie coś nuci. Wygląd postaci Pierwsze wrażenie... Wielki, przeciętny z wyglądu dzieciak tzn. pół-olbrzym. Jest to wielkie (2,8m wzrostu oraz 1,6m szerokości) dziecię olbrzymki oraz mężczyzny - czarodzieja o 100% statusie krwi. Ma on krótko obcięte, brązowewłosy. Podłużne, piwne oczy leżące pod niskim czołem. Takie było wrażenie kiedy miał jeszcze długie, po ścięciu mozna jasno stwierdzić iż jest ono nieco dłuższe. Osobnikom takim jak on szybko rosną włosy i już w wieku 15 lat znalazła się na nim szorstka, krótka broda. Jak na pół-olbrzyma posiada w miarę mały nos oraz również małej wielkości, blade usta. Uszy są natomiast nieco okrągłe oraz przylegają do głowy. Generalny kształt głowy przypomina literę "O". Szyja krótka i można by powiedzieć, że jej praktycznie nie widać. Jego ciało nie jest tak naprawdę pulchne jak to się może wydawać. Gigantyczne a zarazem wytrzymałe ciało odziedziczył po matce olbrzymce. Jest on praworęczny. - W Islandii ubierał się w lekko grube ubrania gdyż ciało zapewniało mu świetne utrzymanie temperatury. W Hogwarcie zaś nosi jak to ktoś powiedział "wieśniackie ciuchy" bądź szatę swojego domu, która oczywiście musiała być robiona od nowa ze względu na rozmiar. Po kilku latach w cywilizowanym świecie zaczął nabierać mody i swojego własnego stylu. W czasie kiedy może się swobodnie ubierać to można na nim zauważyć luźne, stylowe ciuchy pasujące do jego image'u. Ciekawostki - Różdżka: Dobrze wyrzeźbiona różdżka, zrobiona jest z wierzby płaczącej, ma rdzeń z rogu biesa. Jej długość to 15 cali, różdżka jest dosyć sztywna, - Bogin: Nie wiadomo jeszcze, - Patronus: Nie wiadomo jeszcze, - Wiara: Asatru, - Głos, Głos2 - Jest praworęczny, - Prof. Arvid zmieściłby się mu w jednej dłoni, - Lubi mugoloznawstwo oraz obronę przed czarną magią, - Ulubioną porą roku jest zima, - Mówi w dwóch językach; w islandzkim oraz angielskim no i olbrzymskim, - Słuchając opowieści chętnie by uczestniczył w jakiejś z magicznych lub mugolskich bitew, - Czuje ostry pociąg do wszystkich dziewczyn, - Muzyka go uspokaja i ma zamiar sam ją w przyszłości tworzyć, - W przyszłości chciałby stworzyć własną wytwórnię muzyczną, - W przyszłości zrobi sobie pełno tatuaży, - Pije, pali, konia wali,